warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Leopardheart`s Story
Prolouge Leopardheart pulled her paws up the mountain. "Come on, lazy cats. we have to get Lightfeather back!" She meowed sternly. "Ok, ok," meowed Brightfoot. Chapter 1 Leopardkit looked at Arcticleaf, her mother. "Mother?" She meowed. "Yes?" Replied Arcticleaf through a muffled voice. "Being a kit is boring," she meowed. "Yes, yes," meowed Arcticleaf. "But there is a possibility you could be a great warrior," meowed Arcticleaf. "I know," mewed Leopardkit. Leopardkit went back to scratching the den walls. She wanted to fight really good. "Leopardkit?" Asked a voice. It was Spotkit. "What?" Asked Leopardkit. "Our mother is going outside," he mewed. "So?" Asked Leopardkit. "We have a chance to get out of the nursery," he meowed. Leopardkit walked outside. "Their all gone!" She meowed. Spotkit ran out into the open. "Not Treeleap," he warned. The three kits followed Arcticleaf`s scent. When they got there, they saw fighting cats. "A battle!" Squeaked Orangekit. "Your precious kits," meowed the leader of LeafClan. He walked over to us. "Momma! Momma!" We squeaked. He clawed Spotkit, sending lots of blood out of him. "How dare you?" Said a voice. One they didn`t know. "You know it`s against the code to kill kits," said Dappledflight, deputy of LeafClan. "Not in our Clan," hissed Brightstar. Arcticleaf came over. She bit Brightstar. "I`ll kill you too," he said. Leopardkit couldn`t watch. Leopardkit closed her eyes. She heard a voice. "Wolfstripe?" She said. "It`s me," said Wolfstripe. Leopardkit opened her eyes. To her surprise, Arcticleaf was fine. Spotkit was only half alive. "Spotkit.." Said Arcticleaf. Chapter 2 It had been a week since Spotkit was injured. "Spotkit! Want to play?" Asked Orangekit. "Not right now." He said. Orangekit and Leopardkit walked away. "Hey! A butterfly!" Said Leopardkit. They chased after it. "Bet you cant catch it!" Said Orangekit. "Bet I can!" Said Leopardkit. Arcticleaf grinned. "Remember, your going to be apprentices soon," she said. Leopardkit nodded. Fawnpaw padded over. "You are going to be great apprentices," she said. "Thanks!" They squealed. Fawnpaw had just become an apprentice herself. They heard the leader. "I bet that`s you," said Fawnpaw. They walked over. "Leopardkit?" Asked Foxstar. "What?" Said Leopardkit. "Do you promise to obey the warrior code and train with your mentor?" She asked. "I do." Said Leopardkit. Leopardkit was Leopardpaw, and her mentor was Wolfstripe. Spotkit was Spotpaw- but something surprising happened. "But... The medicine cat already has an apprentice!" Said Horseflight. "But Spotpaw was very injured." Arcticleaf said. Arcticleaf was right. He still had that long scar. "I want to be a warrior!" Said Spotpaw. There was so much commotion that day. "What will we do?" Asked Leopardpaw. "I don`t know." Said Orangepaw. "If you can take it," said Arcticleaf. "Then, your mentor is Diamondriver," mewed Foxstar. Everyone cheered. "Spotpaw! Leopardpaw! Orangepaw!" They chanted. Spotpaw was lucky to be alive. But, if he wants warrior training... He has to be tough. Arcticleaf shook her head. "I can`t have him as a warrior," she sighed. He had already gotten beat up from playing with the other apprentices. Fawnpaw felt sorry, but Spotpaw simply said: 'No need'. "He has to be my apprentice," said Treeleap. "Yes, I know. His wounds are opening," said Arcticleaf worriedly. "I`ll fix that," said Treeleap. Chapter 3 Diamondriver looked at Spotpaw. "You look very injured," she meowed. "He is! He is!" Yowled Leopardpaw. Treeleap had come to tend to his wounds. "I can fight," said Spotpaw. But he was very weak when he attacked. "He needs me," said Treeleap. He was forced to go. Leopardpaw followed Treeleap. "What can you do?" Asked Leopardpaw, forcing the words out. "He`s becoming my other apprentice," whispered Treeleap. Leopardpaw gasped. "But the Clan needs more warriors," interrupted Forestfur. "I know," said Treeleap. Leopardpaw listened. "She does what`s best!" Wailed Leopardpaw. "How should I take orders from you, apprentice?" Asked Forestfur. Foxstar came in. "Foxstar!" Said Leopardpaw. "Forestfur, the medicine cat knows what she`s doing," she said. Leopardpaw nodded. Forestfur let out a growl. "Foxstar, I`ll kill you here and now," said Forestfur. "No," hissed Leopardpaw. She was tempted to leap right at him and bite his throat, but she knew she couldn`t. "What shall I do with him?" Asked Leopardpaw. "Nothing," said Foxstar. Leopardpaw walked away. She looked at Orangepaw. "I don't want Spotpaw to be injured, but I want him to be a warrior," she said. "Me too," said Orangepaw. Spotpaw walked over. "It was my fault," he sighed. "Sorta..." Said Leopardpaw. "Will you forgive me?" Asked Spotpaw. "Yes," said Leopardpaw. Spotpaw looked at the ground. "Training time," said a voice from behind Leopardpaw. It was Wolfstripe. "Ok," replied Leopardpaw. Leopardpaw padded to the training hollow. "Today you will learn the forepaw strike," said Wolfstripe. Wolfstripe showed Leopardpaw the move. "Try it on me," said Wolfstripe. Leopardpaw did the move really good, but carefully. "That`s great!" Said Wolfstripe. Leopardpaw purred. I think that was the first time I`ve ever purred-since Spotpaw was injured. Thought Leopardpaw. Chapter 4 There was water everywhere. "Flood! Flood!" The words were drowned out by the bubbling of water. "Help!" Yowled Leopardpaw. Her paws were being dragged of the ground and out of camp. "Please.." Said Leopardpaw. Suddenly, she couldn't breathe. She knew she was going to go to StarClan. Everything went black. ~~ "Leopardpaw!" said a voice. "Wolfstripe?" She mumbled as she got to her paws. "Yes. It`s me and Treeleap," said Wolfstripe. "What happened?" Asked Leopardpaw. "You almost drowned," replied Treeleap. Leopardpaw couldn`t believe it. "Did my littermates see?" Leopardpaw asked, embarresed. "Only Spotpaw," replied Wolfstripe. Leopardpaw blushed. "Can I go back to the apprentices den?" She asked. "Yes," replied Treeleap. Leopardpaw over heard the conversation. "Hey, apprentices! Leopardpaw blacked out!" "haha!" "DID NOT!" Yowled Leopardpaw. Spotpaw looked at her. "She`s lying," he told them. "Yeah sure, Spotpaw," said Fawnpaw. Leopardpaw was glad to have someone at her side. But she was lying, she couldn`t deny it. She sat in her nest. "Believe me," said Leopardpaw to the other apprentices. "We do," mumbled Vinepaw. Leopardpaw smiled. "I`m going to make dirt," said Leopardpaw to get away from the others. "Ok," said Orangepaw. She ran to the ravine. "What?" Said a voice from behind her. She almost jumped out of her fur. "Oh, hi Foxstar," said Leopardpaw. "What are you doing here?" Asked Foxstar. "I`m just trying to get away from everyone. It`s to crowded." Foxstar nodded. "I do that too," she meowed. Leopardpaw felt better. All these lies... She somehow felt she had gotten away from them. Spotpaw was watching in the branches. "Spotpaw?" Asked Leopardpaw when she saw him. Spotpaw looked at her. "Busted," he said. He ran back to camp. "That was weird," said Foxstar. "Yes," replied Leopardpaw. "Well, Leopardpaw, I saw you drown. You were very brave." Said Foxstar. "I think we should make you a warrior early." Leopardpaw gasped. "Ok," she replied. "I will name you Leopardheart," continued Foxstar. Leopardpaw smiled. "That`s a great name!" She replied. "Glad you think so," said Foxstar. With that, she padded off. ~~ Leopardpaw looked at the setting sun. Time for my warrior ceremony. She thought. Foxstar called the cats together. "Today, we will have a special part of warrior life." She said. "Leopardpaw, Orangepaw, Spotpaw. Step forward," said Foxstar. The three cats stepped over. "Leopardpaw, you will now be known as Leopardheart." Said Foxstar. "Spotpaw, you will now be known as Spotpelt." And Orangepaw was Orangestorm. "Leopardheart! Spotpelt! Orangestorm!" The cats chanted. Leopardheart blushed. "Thanks, Foxstar," she purred. "Your welcome," replied Foxstar. "Go to your den. You will be on the dawn patrol tomorrow." Leopardheart walked into her new den. It scented of Tigerheart and Wolfstripe. "Hi," said Leopardheart as she padded over. "Hello," said Tigerheart. "I see your the new warrior," purred Tigerheart. "Yes, I am," replied Leopardheart. Wolfstripe beamed with pride. "And I was her mentor," she added. Leopardheart couldn`t help feeling proud for her. "I need to get some rest," Leopardheart said. She curled up in her new nest. ~~ "Leopardheart, your on dawn patrol," said Diamondriver. "Ok, coming," replied Leopardheart. Leopardheart padded out of her den. "It reeks like a fox here!" She complained, smelling fox. "Your right," replied Tigerheart. Tigerheart padded forward. "There`s a den over there," he said quietly. Leopardheart looked beyond the ferns. "I can see it," she said. She got closer. She could smell warm milk. "There are fox cubs," she reported. Diamondriver nodded. "I can smell them," she replied. A big fox padded out. It took a glance at them, and started growling. "We should get out of here," said Leafripple. They ran back to camp. "There`s a fox on our territory!" Yowled Leopardheart. Foxstar came out of her den. "Show me," she said. They padded back to where they found the fox. "It also has cubs," added Leopardheart. Chapter 5 Foxstar had gone back to camp to get some warriors to investigate. She had put Leopardheart on guard. "Leafripple, I smell the warriors," said Leopardheart. Leafripple whipped his head around. "I see them," he said. The pounding of paws came closer. "Foxstar said you found a fox," said Horseflight. "We did," replied Tigerheart. Orangestorm came closer. "I smell them. The scent isn`t stale," she said. "We need some warriors to go in," growled Forestfur. "Very well," replied Wolfstripe. Forestfur told Leopardheart, Tigerheart, and Horseflight to go in. "Be very careful," whispered Leopardheart. They padded quietly through the passage. Leopardheart`s heart was beating fast. "Do you smell trouble, Leopardheart?" Asked Tigerheart. "Not yet," she replied. The passage was long. It curved into small and big paths. "We're blind in here," said Horseflight. "But we have to do what the deputy says," pointed out Leopardheart. Soon, they came to a small passage and smelled warm milk. "We're close," she said. She could see the fur of the fox cubs. "They look like newborns," said Tigerheart. "I see," replied Leopardheart. She stepped forward, very carefully. She could hear their moaning. "Their mother isn't here," said Leopardheart. "Good. We can finish them off," replied Horseflight. Leopardheart unseathed her claws. My first battle, She thought. MORE COMING SOON...